1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric bed, and more specifically to an electric bed that includes a USB receptacle for charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enable a user lying down on the bed to get in a comfortable posture for reading or eating, an electric bed frame is generally used to adjust the tilt angle of the bed for changing the posture of the user. However, if the user needs to charge an electric device, such as a cell phone, through a USB interface, the user has to leave the bed and plug the electric device into the USB receptacle of the computer for charging. After the charging of the electric device is complete, the user needs to leave the bed again to unplug the electric device from the computer. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to repeatedly get out of the bed for charging because the computer is usually located away from the bed.